Working Hard or Hardly Working?
by Agent Green Ushanka
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are doing homework. PWP Lemon Stylenny ;D KylexKennyxStan Threeway MMM, S-M-U-T! oneshot


**_AGENT GREEN USHANKA HEREE!_**

**_And you guys thought I was gone. HAH! No, I did not die. I started school. ugh. _**

**_So, I did this really quick, just because people were messaging me like "ARE YOU DEAD?:(("_**

**_I know you kids need your smut, but realllly? Hehe, I jest. But here you go. Some Stylenny hotness ;)_**

**_IF YOU WANT ANYTHING WRITTEN, I WILL DO IT. MESSAGE ME, BABY! xD (aside from like OC stuff... usually.. and mpreg. Mpreg is my worstest enemy.)_**

**_YEAH YEAH, ENJOY._**

**_Reviews make my day! ;) Tell me how I can improve!_**

* * *

Wednesdays I go home with Kyle. It's probably my most productive part of the week, since I actually get work done, that kid knows his shit. He helps me. And I get to spend time with him without Stan constantly hanging on him, begging for attention like a little puppy.

But today, I find myself sidetracked, watching the little Jew do his work next to me.

Kyle mutters softly to himself as he works on his homework, nibbling on his green mechanical pencil. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, as his tongue gently glides out of his mouth and twists around the pencil's eraser, flicking the tip a few times with the back of his tongue. Kyle literally starts to absent-mindedly blow the pencil, and holy shit, it's turning me on.

I can't help but notice that his forest green eyes move up to meet mine as he teases the pencil with his tongue, moaning softly. I swallow hard and force my eyes down to my notebook, scribbling something down to make it look like I'm working, not totally checking Kyle out.

But then I feel a warm hand on my upper thigh. I gasp loudly and look at Kyle with wide eyes. Ky simply taps his pencil against his lips, looking into his math book nonchalantly as his hand moves further up my leg. His fingers softly graze over the growing bulge in my pants, which causes a moan to escape my lips. His mouth pulls up in what appears to be a quick smile.

"K-Kyle?" I manage, tensing up as he gropes at my hard-on through my jeans, "Dude, Kyle..."

Kyle lifts up his head and quickly hops out of his chair, "Kenny." He retorts huskily, moving to straddle my hips, and grinding into in my lap. He whimpers softly at the friction, and grabs a few locks of my sandy blonde hair, pulling me into a bruising kiss. I let out a quick gasp, allowing Kyle entry into my mouth. His tongue delves around my own. I kiss back hungrily, resting my hands at his waist. Kyle pulls back, biting his lip.

"I see the way you look at me," Kyle whispers into my ear. I twitch, his hot breath tickles a bit, "I know you want me. I want you, too." He manages to quickly slip himself out of his jacket and shirt. He has what appears to be two hickeys on his collar bone and surrounding area. God, he's such a whore.

"So please," Kyle begs, kissing down my neck, "Touch me, Kenny. Please."

I obey, running my hands up his fucking skinny torso. I stop at his nipples and bring my mouth to the taut flesh, biting down a bit. Kyle moans loudly. I squeeze at his other nipple and start to unbutton my pants with my free hand. Kyle helps me get my jeans off, doing away with my boxers at the same time. He gets off of me, getting on his knees in front of me. Kyle starts to stroke me slowly, teasing. He takes his tongue to the base of my cock, moving slowly up to the head. He takes me into his mouth and moves down slowly, his tongue teasing the head. Kyle comes off with a pop, and goes back down, this time taking my entire dick in his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle.." I moan. He sucks like a little pro, and holy shit, this might be the best blow job I've ever had. His fiery red head of curls bobs up and down quickly as he holds down my hips to keep them from bucking up.

I moan again, grabbing some of his curls. He moves his huge green doe eyes up to meet mine, I bite my lip and moan again.

And then the door knob turns.

"Uh, hey Ky, you mom said you would be up here with Ken- Ah-awww!" Stan stands in the door way, dark blue eyes wide, jaw ajar, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kyle quickly pops off of my dick, standing up and quickly moving up to Stan.

"I'll.. uh, I'll just leave.." Stan sputters, turning to get out of Kyle's room.

Kyle quickly grabs Stan by his shoulders, spinning him around and forcing his lips on his. Stan kisses back right away, moving his hands to Kyle's hips and pulling him closer. Pretty soon they're full-on tonguing each other's mouths and pawing hungrily at one another. I approach them, getting behind Kyle and kissing down his neck. I tug Kyle's jeans and boxers off and start stroking him slowly. He moans into Stan's mouth, who pulls away from him and looks at me. We both smirk at each other, look at Kyle, then exchange glances again.

"Get on your hands and knees." Stan orders. Kyle immediately obeys, getting on all fours. He fishes Stan's dick out of his pants and sucking him off. Stan bites the back of his hand to keep from moaning and gives me this "holy-shit-this-kid-can-blow" look. I smirk, spitting on my fingers and slicking the saliva over my cock. I press against Kyle's entrance and ease in slowly. Kyle muffles out what sounds like a pain-filled moan around Stan's dick.

I thrust slowly, getting him used to me, and start to pick up pace. Kyle moans loudly, which is obviously driving Stan crazy. I groan, leaning forward and catching Marsh's lips against mine. He tastes like cinnamon gum, which I distinctly remember him having in his backpack at lunch today. I smile against his lips.

We both groan as our tongues explore each other's mouths. Kyle whimpers below us as I ram his little ass, stroking himself at the same pace. Stan separates from me and hisses, "God, Ky, you're such a whore." He bucks his hips as he talks, causing Kyle to make a few chocking sounds. He tries to pull away, but Stan has a firm hold on his curls.

I moan again, coming close to climax. Stan groans loudly and hisses out Kyle's name, cumming on his face. Kyle swallows and lets out a moan as he releases on his hands and chest, "A-ah! Kenny!" He whines. I thrust a few more times before finishing and pulling out of Kyle. The tiny red-head collapses, covered in seed like the little cumslut he is. I snort and fall down next to him. We all pant loudly, lying down on Kyle's dark green carpet.

"W-we should do this more often." Stan says.

"Yeah." Kyle and I both mutter.

"Kenny?" Kyle turns to me, shaking me a bit.

What?

"Kenny! Kenny goddammit!"

I open my eyes to see an angry (and fully clothed) Kyle glaring at me.

"Kenny! Wake up, asshole! We have to get this work done."

"What?" I say, confused.

Kyle sighs, "You've been asleep for like fifteen minutes, dude. We have to do this project."

_Fucking hell…_

* * *

**_HAH! It was only a dream. Poor Kenny! Uh, sorry if this seems rushed. I was in a hurry._**

**_Also, keep in mind that this is a dream, so. Idk. It's Kenny's dirty, dirty mind._**

**_Reviews make me a happy Agent._**


End file.
